1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing devices, and particularly to an optical fiber fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an optical fiber fixing device can fix only one optical fiber at a time, then the optical fiber fixing device is mounted on a detecting machine to detect the optical performance of the optical fiber. However, when a number of optical fibers need to be detected, the optical fiber fixing device must be detached from the detecting machine many times, which will reduce the detecting efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber fixing device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.